Things you didn't Know about being a Ravenclaw
by Locked in a Stony Tower
Summary: Flashes from Luna's Past reveal her Ravenclawishness, number one rule, they love Gryffindors


Disclaimer: this is fanfic stuff, i wouldn't be butchering my own work, in other words, do not own

* * *

Luna was looking though her old school trunk.

She picked up her cauldron and examined it shaking her head slowly, it was banged and battered from being stolen from her so many times,

"_What do you mean your caldron wasn't there?" asked Professor Snape icily looking down his hooked nose at the small blond sitting in front of him. _

"_It was missing sir" _

"_Why, do you think it was missing?"_

"_There are so many possibilities, it could have been vanished, stolen, been made invisible by the breath of a Etabedsl during molting, been transfigured into an animal that ran away, the possibilities are really endless sir" _

"_Are you mocking me?" _

"_No sir, but it is never wise to assume things, and I am trying to be a Ravenclaw." _

She sighed and set the cauldron aside and smiled at the memory of Snapes expression

She reached inside her old sneakers, remembering all the times she had hid things in there to keep them safe, all she found was her DA coin.

"_Luna, when you get attacked by Death Eaters, it's not a good idea to tell them about Wrakspurts invading there minds and telling them what to do" Harry said slightly annoyed, slightly amused _

"_How do you know Harry? Have you ever tried?" _

"_Alright I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be the best thing and I am saying that I would rather you don't. I am telling you this as a friend." _

"_Okay, I believe you, it is wise to listen to your friends, and I am trying to be wise, like a Ravenclaw." _

Luna felt her coin wanting to feel the reassuring warmth but since she didn't she put it back in her shoe and slipped them into her trunk

Feeling inside her trunk again she pulled out a picture of her and Ginny, Hermione had taken it, Luna had been staring into the distance and Ginny had been pulling her hand holding a broom and using it to point to the quidditch pitch.

"_Come on Luna, I'm going to teach you how to fly!!" _

"_We learned in first year" _

"_But you never _really _flew." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, the whole Ravenclaw wisdom thing, well you still have a thing or two to learn about flying." _

"_I don't like to fly" _

"_well what if you're getting chased by Death Eaters, and you don't have a Floo handy, and don't have your apperating license" _

"_I'd summon a Thestral" _

_Ginny groaned, "You and your animals"_

Luna smiled and dropped the photo into a box of pictures. Then reached in again and pulled out her old broom, the Shooting Star 360, semi-new then, now far out dated but still in good shape. She had learned to fly, and could play quidditch with her friends if she was absolutely needed though she was always happier with her feet on the ground.

She reached in closing her eyes and pulled out an old silvery robe. Oh, the robe she wore when Harry invited her to Professor Slughorn's party, she closed her eyes and held it up.

"_Harry, this is the first time anyone has ever asked me as friends" _

"_Were you ever asked as a date?" asked Harry "I mean, I'm just asking, I'm not surprised or anything, it's just, I don't know, sorry for making it so awkward Luna." _

_Luna absently stirred her butterbeer with one finger then rubbed it on the corks around her neck _

"_It's not awkward Harry, you're looking out for me, just like Neville said you would. I've been asked out a few times, but I could tell it was usually a dare so I usually said no." _

_Harry nodded then said "I'll be right back Luna" _

_Luna nodded, she could tell that Harry wasn't avoiding her, he just had to do something. _

Luna smiled and folded the dress. She loved that sixth sense she had about the truth. It was her third favorite sense, second only to touch and sight. She was so glad Harry had made that step and officially said he was her friend. She just wished she had seen him kiss Ginny in the common room, she would have loved to see her friends so happy.

Luna slowly put her hand in one last time, she pulled out a winter cloak, it was much longer than all her other ones, and a little bit broader in the shoulders. She suddenly grinned happily, Neville's winter cloak, the one she borrowed in seventh year.

"_Aren't you cold Luna?" asked Neville _

_She shrugged, "You can't experience snow with out getting at least a little cold." _

_Luna was wearing cut-off blue jeans and a t-shirt and had braided her blue tie into her blond hair with her wand tucked safely behind her ears. _

"_The first snowball to come our way is going to freeze you solid." He protested _

_She shrugged, "My winter cloak went missing yesterday" _

"_Did someone take it?" _

"_I don't know"_

"_Here" he took off his cloak to revile a baggy red sweater and jeans that were just as blue but intact. All his childhood fat had disappeared into a strong but thin handsome figure .He had a shock of thick black hair falling into dark brown eyes that's depth made you look twice, and the rest of his hair was nice looking as well. _

_Luna pulled his cloak around her and started twirling, lifting her face so that the snow would land on it and sticking out her tongue, Neville tilted his head back as well and opened his mouth to taste snow. As Luna started to spin again a small box fell from the pocket of Neville's cloak. _

"_What's that Neville?" _

_He muttered something about his Gram _

"_I can tell when you're lying Neville" _

_He swallowed and said "My Gram gave me my mother's engagement ring so I can propose to a girl I want to marry." _

"_That's wonderful Neville, I hope she says yes" _

"_You do?" _

"_Yes" _

_He opened the box and got down on one knee "Say that again, will you marry me Luna?" _

"_Yes" she breathed barely able to believe it, barely able to keep remember to breath "Yes, yes, yes" _

_She danced over to him, her feet as always light and graceful, despite the heavy robe dragging around her feet, about six inches to long for her, he just as clumsy as always, somehow managing to stay on his feet. _

_And meeting in the middle kissing, falling in the snow and half an hour later heading to_

_Gryffindor Common Room, Neville holding Luna who was still wearing his cloak and her arms around his neck a red ruby set in a gold ring glistening on the forth finger of her left hand. _

Luna took the cauldron, the coin filled shoes, the photo and broom, the silvery robe and Neville's winter cloak. She also took some of her old parchment, she needed to write a letter.

_Dear Neville, _

_I cleaned my school trunk to day. There are so many memories that the littlest thing can bring back. I know it was only three years ago that I graduated and four for you, even though you came back to relearn everything the right way so really it was three, but things are still so different, I look so young in all the pictures, everyone does really. Yesterday I went with Ginny and Hermione to look for bridesmaids dresses, Ginny joked about how even though I'm the youngest I married first and Hermione who is the oldest will marry last. She said lots of Ginnyish things you know. Her wedding dress is beautiful, and she told me she would wear a yellow ribbon in her hair for good luck. A sun color, like our wedding robes, I'm glad you wore them even though your Gram didn't want you to. Hermione and I are going to wear blue and white, even though we're secretly going to wear yellow ribbons to, to surprise her. Hermione says she's sure George and Charlie and maybe Ron will have another surprise, one that's not nearly as quiet. I say she's probably right but I'm not going to assume anything (That's the best way to limit your mind, to make things up and base your mind on that) so we'll just have to wait and see. By the way, my dress will have to be altered; you're going to be a daddy._

_The Raven Who Married A Lion Luna _

No one knew exactly why Professor Longbottom left breakfast early to see Luna. But they soon learned.


End file.
